


Wege

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Adaptation, Developing Friendships, Ficlet, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Recruitment
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Die Lebensweise der Revolverhelden neigt sich dem Ende zu. Bernardo ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür. Auch Chris hat sich Gedanken dazu gemacht ... (Chris' POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Wege

**Author's Note:**

> Als kleine Eskapade während des Weiterschreibens von "Lichtversuch" hier ein zweites Ficlet von mir. Wieder ein Vin, der etwas bei Chris nachbohrt ;) Hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Nach dem Gespräch mit O’Reilly ziehen wir zufrieden ab. Noch einer mehr. Ich werde Harry einen ausgeben, sein Tipp traf ins Schwarze. 

„Der scheint was zu taugen.“ Es ist, als würde Vin meine Gedanken in Worte fassen.

„Stimmt. Wir brauchen genau solche. Die schießen können. Und die aus Gründen bereit sind, für so gut wie nichts zu arbeiten.“ 

Das _Wir_ kommt mir wie von selbst über die Lippen. Die Bauern haben zwar mich angesprochen, und ich habe die Suche nach den richtigen Männern allein aufgenommen, wie ich überhaupt alles allein mache. Aber inzwischen … 

Mein Begleiter schweigt eine Weile, wendet sich mir dann wieder zu.  
„Hast du dich mal gefragt, was du dann tust? Wenn von guten Jobs mal jede Spur fehlt, du dir nichtmal mehr ein Frühstück leisten kannst.“ 

Sicher hab ich das. Ich krieg ja mit, dass wir immer weniger gebraucht werden. Unsere Lebensweise verschwindet, wir verschwinden, und das eher heute als morgen. 

„Warum willst du das wissen?“ Ich habe noch mit niemandem darüber gesprochen, und so wild drauf bin ich nicht. 

„Weil ich mich mit dir unterhalten will. Richtig unterhalten. Nicht nur übers Wetter oder darüber“, er schmunzelt, „was du am liebsten trinkst.“ 

„Schön, kannst du haben.“ Ich überlege kurz. Einen halben Roman brauch ich ihm nicht aufzutischen, aber ein wenig? Das geht schon. „Also, so lange ist es damit wohl nicht mehr hin. Zum Sterben auf die Straße legen wäre das Einfachste, finde ich aber wenig reizvoll. Von meinen Ersparnissen leben, durchs Land ziehen und auch noch die schlechteste Arbeit annehmen, solange sie wenigstens etwas einbringt – darauf wird’s hinauslaufen. Soll heißen, solange ich diese Arbeiten noch machen kann.“ Ich werd ja nicht jünger, irgendwann ist es aus. 

Er hört mir einfach zu, lässt es mich zu Ende ausführen.

„Das klingt ja nicht so doll“, bemerkt er dann, und ich lache beinahe auf. Dass mich nochmal was Gutes erwartet, das denke ich schon lange nicht mehr. „Willst du’s nicht lieber denen gleichtun, die sich irgendwo niederlassen? Kleines Haus, bisschen Land …“ 

„Ich bin zu alt“, stelle ich fest, und als ich es ausspreche, habe ich wirklich das Gefühl, mein Leben in den Sand gesetzt zu haben. „Zu spät, um was aufzubauen. Für Heirat und Kinder sowieso.“ 

„Und wenn’s … anders ginge?“ 

„Anders?“ Und wie? 

„Ja. Mit jemandem wie du selbst zusammenziehen, das Neue gemeinsam anpacken. Zu zweit leben.“ 

_Meinst du dich?_ Er sagt es nicht direkt, und vielleicht spinne ich mir da nur was zusammen. Nicht alleine sein, ein festes Zuhause haben … Die Verantwortung würde mich erschlagen. Denke ich. Andererseits- 

Ich mag es, wie er mir neue Wege aufzeigt.


End file.
